My Senior
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] "JEON JUNGKOOK SIALAN, ADIK KELAS BRENGSEK. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI." - Yoongi KookGa with seme!kook uke!ga
**Tittle : My Senior**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : KookGa** **– Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi(Suga)**

 **Note : WARNING ! KookGa with Seme!Kook Uke!Ga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah

...

...

...

...

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang jangan keluarkan bajumu."

"Kau yang barambut pirang, cepat pulang dan jangan injakan kakimu lagi ke sekolah ini jika belum mengecat kembali rambutmu menjadi hitam."

"Adik kelas kurangajar, kau berani memelototi sunbaemu?!"

Ups, pagi ini sepertinya tidak jadi menjadi pagi hari yang cerah lagi. Teriakan nyaring yang sirat akan kemarahan terdengar diseluruh penjuru depan gerbang sekolah. Karna sekarang, didepan gerbang salah satu sekolah menegah atas diseoul itu berdiri seorang namja mungil dengan name tag "Min Yoongi" yang terus saja berteriak nyaring. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu namja dengan rambut hitam legam dan wajah menggemaskan itu terus saja menyemburkan kemarahannya tanpa henti kesetiap siswa atau siswi yang melanggar tata tertib sekolah. Tidak segan segan juga ia mengusir pulang murid-murid yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi berwarna. Jabatannya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan siswa mempermudahkannya melakukan itu semua. Dia benar-benar tidak menganggap main-main jabatannya. Mata kecilnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti melotot mengerikan –atau menggemaskan sebenarnya- kepada para murid yang lewat.

"Selamat pagi sunbaenim, pagi yang cerah secerah hatiku saat melihatmu."

Yoongi dengan cepat membalikan kepalanya kebelakang setelah mendengar suara menyebalkan yang berhasil membuat moodnya semakin memburuk.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook sudah berapakali ku bilang lepaskan piercingmu dan segara masukan bajumu!" Semburan kemarahan langsung keluar dari bibir Yoongi sedetik setelah membalikan badannya.

"Waw waw, tidak perlu terlalu perhatian begitu sunbaenim sayang, kau makin membuatku jatuh cinta saja" Namja yang dipanggil 'Jeon Jungkook' itu tersenyum dan dengan kurangajarnya mencolek dagu Yoongi dengan genit.

"SIALAN **–** "

"Ais, berhenti berteriak sayang, kau seharusnya menghemat suaramu untuk aktivitas kita diranjang nanti malam." Belum sempat mengeluarkan makiannya, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan kata-kata vulgar yang menyakitkan telinga, sambil terus kedua bibirnya tersenyum menggoda yang menurut wanita disekolahnya itu tampan.

"KURANGA **–** "

CUP

Dan lagi-lagi, belum sempat Yoongi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan dipipi kanannya. Saking cepatnya Yoongi bahkan tidak menduga bahwa sekarang kedua belah bibir Jungkook telah mendarat sempurna dipipinya.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Otaknya belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jungkook agar cepat berlari guna menghindari tamparan keras dipipinya.

1detik

2detik

3det **–**

Yoongi mengerjap-gerjapkan matanya, setelah otaknya benar-benar bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dia menarik nafas panjang lalu

"JEON JUNGKOOK SIALAN, ADIK KELAS BRENGSEK. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI."

Teriakan keras itu sepertinya terdengar sampai kedalam sekolah, buktinya sekarang para siswa dan siswi yang bahkan ada didalam kelas keluar demi melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi di luar gerbang, para siswa yang sedari tadi menyaksikan langsung adegan tak terduga itu terbengong-bengong dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menatap satu objek.

"IDIOT APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT HAH?! CEPAT MASUK ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENULISKAN NAMA KALIAN KEDALAM BUKU HITAM SATU PERSATU?!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan dan ancaman yang tidak main-main itu, seluruh murid yang tadi diam bak patung itu langsung terbirit-birit berlari masuk kedalam sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kelas dengan semangat, oh jangan lupakan juga senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa untukmu Jeon?" Suara dengan nada sarkastik dari arah belakang membuat Jungkook menoleh dan semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Jimin, kau sudah datang rupanya." Dengan akrab Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Jimin dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju bangku mereka.

"Aku tahu kau jenius dan kau sekarang bahkan sekelas denganku. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung Jungkook. Bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua dua tahun darimu." Jimin memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Hehe." Dan Jungkook hanya nyengir kuda sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Jeon, kenapa masih duduk diam disitu? Kau tidak mau kekantin?" Jimin berkata heran. Setalah beberapa menit bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Jungkook masih terus saja duduk tenang dibangkunya. Jimin bahkan sekarang sudah berjalan kearah pintu untuk kekantin dan mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan minta diisi itu.

"Tidak, hari ini aku mau dikelas saja. Rasanya malas sekali berjalan kekantin."

"Baiklah, terserah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika saat kelas dimulai kembali nanti perutmu konser minta diisi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin berjalan keluar kelas dengan melambaikan belakang tangannya.

Setelah Jimin pergi. Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Sebenarnya alasan Jungkook tidak kekantin siang ini adalah karna sang kekasih tadi mengiriminya sms dan mengatakan bahwa dia membawa dua bekal dan ingin mengajaknya untuk makan bersama. Kekasihnya bilang, saat istirahat nanti dia akan mengirimi Jungkook sms untuk memberi tahu dimana mereka akan bertemu dan makan bersama. Tapi masalahnya sampai sekarang Jungkook belum menerima satu smspun dari sang kekasih. Dan Jungkook tidak akan membuat masalah dengan pergi kekantin dengan Jimin padahal kekasih manisnya itu sudah bersusah payah membuatkan bekal untuknya.

"Ais, kenapa si manis itu lama sekali." Jungkook menutup matanya. Lama-lama bosan juga menunggu sendirian didalam kelas seperti ini.

Sebelum Jungkook benar-benar pergi kealam mimpi, HP kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada sms masuk yang ditujukan untuknya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook membuka pesan yang ada di Hpnya.

 _From: sugar_

 _Ya! Cepat, aku menunggumu di atap sekarang. Jangan lama-lama, atau aku akan pergi._

"Ais, memangnya siapa yang lama mengirimkan sms." Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju atap.

Setelah berlari secepat kilat menuju atap, akhirnya sekarang Jungkook sudah sampai didepan pintu atap sekolahnya. Dia mengatur napasnya lalu membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Setelah membuka pintu Jungkook langsung dapat melihat kekasihnya. Disitu kekasihnya sedang duduk bersandar didinding dengan tubuh yang menyamping, jadi Jungkook dapat melihat sempurna bagaimana manisnya wajah sang kekasih jika dilihat dari samping. Kedua telingan terpasang earphone yang disambungnkan oleh MP3 yang ada dikantung celananya. Disamping tubuhnya terdapan dua Kotak makan berwarna biru muda.

Sepertinya kekasih manisnya itu benar-benar tidak menyadari eksistensi Jungkook. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kesamping dimana Jungkook berada, dan hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan bibir yang mengikuti alunan musik pada earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Rencananya si dia ingin mengagetkan kekasihnya dengan cara mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba, tapi baru saja ia berjalan tiga langkah kedepan, sang kekasih langsung menoleh dan memutarkan kedua matanya bosan.

"Mau apa? Mau mengagetkanku?" Kekasih didepannya itu menatap datar Jungkook. Dan sekarang Jungkook hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Hehe, Hyung si tiba-tiba langsung menoleh, padahal kan aku mau membuat sesuatu yang romantis." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut dan sok menggemaskan. Membuat nmaja dengan surai hitam didepannya itu memutar –lagi- kedua bolamatanya bosan.

"Sudah jangan banyak basa-basi Jungkook. Aku bahkan rela kabur dari rapat OSIS tadi demi untuk makan siang berdua denganmu."

"Iya iya, kau bahkan susah-susah membuatka ku bekal." Jungkook tersenyum lembut, setelah itu ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang kekasih.

"Yoongi-Hyung hari ini cantik sekali, hehe. Dan juga menggemaskan seperti biasa." Jungkook cengengesan setelah mengucapkan kalimat gombalan recehnya itu. Tidak lama, kemudian sendok langsung melayang terbang kearah jidatnya.

"Dan sadis seperti biasa." Jungkook mengusap-usap jidatnya yang sekarang memerah. Dan oh sepertinya sebentar lagi akan benjol.

"Berhenti berbicara menjijikan Jungkook. Dan bukankah aku sudah sering bilang, jangan pernah memakai piercing kesekolahan, lalu rapihkan bajumu. Apa kau mau menjadi anak berandalan yang kerjaannya hanya tidur dikelas itu." Oh tidak, omelan itu lagi. Kalau Yoongi sudah mengomel begitu, Jungkook bisa apa? Sekarang dia hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Bodoh apa kau mendengar ucap **–** "

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Yoongi membelalakan matanya saat merasakan bahwa bibir milik kekasihnya itu mulai melumat pelan bibir miliknya.

Setelah merasa kekasihnya itu diam tak bergerak, Jungkook mulai menjauhkan bibirnya perlahan. Dia terkekeh lucu saat melihat raut terkejut kekasihnya. Lihatlah, sekarang kekasihnya itu sedang melebarkan mata kecilnya, oh, dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Bikin Jungkook lapar saja, hehe.

"Iya sayang, aku mendengar semua ucapanmu, dan aku mengerti. Jadi bisakah kita makan sekarang? Aku sangat lapar, bisa-bisa aku memakanmu disini sekarang."

Sekarang Yoongi makin memelototkan kedua matanya.

"Demi tuhan Jeon Jungkook, kau itu masih kelas satu. Bahkan umurmu pun lebih muda dari anak-anak kelas satu pada umumnya. Jadi berhenti berkata hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk kau katakan." Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal dan gemas. Anak ini sepertinya terlalu sering bermain dengan si Park _sialan_ Jimin itu.

"Oh ayolah Hyung. Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil." Jungkook memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. Ayolah jangan mulai lagi, Jungkook sangat tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu sudah membicarakan umurnya. Memangnya dewasa itu musti diukur dengan umur? Baiklah, Jungkook memang masih kecil jika ditanya mengenai umurnya, tapi tidak bisakah kekasih menggemaskannya itu melihat otot-otot bicep dikedua lengannya ini. Oh, dan haruskah Jungkook bertelanjang dada sekarang demi memperlihatkan sixpacknya yang sudah dibentuknya setengah mati. Mana ada anak kecil yang mempunyai semua itu.

"Tapi Jungkook, kenyataannya **–** "

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang masih kecil, dimatamu aku ini memang selalu anak kecil. Kau bahkan tidak mau orang tau mengenai hubungan kita karna kau menganggap aku ini masih kecil kan? Kau takut reputasimu buruk karna ternyata kau berpacaran dengan berandal sekolah yang sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook langsung beranjak pergi dengan cepat, moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang, dan dia tidak berselera untuk makan lagi.

"Jungkook, Ya! Jungkook, jangan pergi."

Melihat Jungkook yang melingkah pergi, Yoongi dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari menghadangnya. Tangannya ia rentangkan selebar mungkin untuk menghalau jika Jungkook akan menerobos pergi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau langsung marah begitu Jungkook. Kau tau kalau maksudku untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita bukan karna itu. Bukankah kita sudah sering membahas ini."

"Dan bukankah kita juga sudah sering membahas masalah aku-yang-masih-anak kecil ini?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tujuanku menyembunyikan hubungan kita adalah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kehilangan fokus belajarmu seperti saat kau di Junior High School dulu. Karna terpengaruh dengan omongan orang lain tentang betapa pentingnya mengajakku berkencan, kau jadi terus mengajakku berkencan dan terus mengirimiku sms. Sehingga kau bahkan lupa bahwa saat itu kau sedang menghadapi ujian kelulusan." Yoongi menghakhiri gerutuan panjangnya dengan suatu helaan napas dan pout menggemaskan dikedua bibirnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau Hyung. Maafkan aku juga, oke." Dengan gemas Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir pout Yoongi.

"Jadi sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan makan siang kita yang tertunda."

Yoongi menarik lembut tangan Jungkook untuk kembali duduk ditempat mereka semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Jangan tanya saya ini fanfict apa. Karna sayapun ga tau =_=

Dan lagi, jangan tanya tentang judulnya. Saya tau judulnya ga nyambung sama isinya =_=

Jadi ceritanya fanfict ini itu sudah berdebu akibat terlalu lama disimpan dilappie saya=_=

Sebenernya niatnya itu fanfict ini mau saya apus aja. Tapi sayang lah, udah debuan gini, masa mau diapus gitu aja/?

Akhirnya dengan segenap kepercayaan diri yang melambung tinggi, saya ngelanjutin fanfict ini dan munculah fanfic gaje dan ga nyambung ini =_=

Jadi, walaupun gitu. Tolong REVIEW PLISEU TT


End file.
